Le Revenant
by Sirys
Summary: One-shot basé sur le poème de Baudelaire "Le Revenant". Le soir à Poudlard, quand le château est endormi, une silhouette blanche se faufile à travers les couloirs pour aller hanter les nuits du Garçon-qui-a-survécu... Slash HD


**Disclaimer :** Comme vous vous en doutez certainement, tous les personnages de cette fics ne m'appartiennent pas puisque c'est J.K. Rowling qui les a crées, et j'espère quelle ne me tiendra pas rigueur de les lui avoir empruntés... Pour ce qui est du poème « Le Revenant », là aussi je n'ai pas la chance d'être Charles Baudelaire, donc les droits ne sont pas à moi... Bon. Maintenant qu'on a fait le tour du problème et qu'on a bien retourné le couteau dans la plaie, je crois que je abandonner le disclaimer pour me lancer dans la recherche ô combien plus constructive d'une falaise du haut de laquelle je puisse me jeter. Après ça ira sûrement mieux...  
  
**Sommaire :** Quand la nuit tombe sur Poudlard, une sihouette blanche se faufile dans la tour de Griffondor pour hanter les nuits du Garçon-qui-a- survécu. Slash H/D (ils font vraiment un couple adorable, je trouve) Basé sur le poème de Baudelaire « Le Revenant ».  
  
**Notes :** Bon et bien voilà c'est ma première fic alors je ne sais pas vraiment ce que ça va donner................... Je peux juste vous demander d'être gentils avec moi et de laisser quelques reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, ou au moins me montrer que vous êtes là....(même un petit mot du style « ta fic est pourrie mais c'est pas grave, de toutes façons tu peux pas faire pire la prochaine fois » me ferait très plaisir, donc.........)  
  
° ° ° ° ° ° °  
  
**Revenant  
  
Comme les anges à l'œil fauve,**

**Je reviendrai dans ton alcôve**

**Et vers toi glisserai sans bruit**

**Avec les ombres de la nuit.**

****

**Et je te donnerai, ma brune,**

**Des baisers froids comme la lune**

**Et des caresses de serpent**

**Autour d'une fosse rampant**

****

**Quand viendra le matin livide  
  
Tu trouveras ma place vide**

**Où jusqu'au soir il fera froid.**

****

**Comme d'autres par la tendresse**

**Sur ta vie et sur ta jeunesse**

**Moi je veux régner par l'effroi.  
  
** **C. Baudelaire  
Les Fleurs du Mal**

****

  
Les ténèbres de la nuit pèsent sur Poudlard comme une chape de plomb. Pas un bruit ne vient troubler le silence étouffant qui enveloppe les murs austères de l'école de sorcellerie, sur laquelle la pleine lune répand son éclat argenté. Enfermé dans son bureau, Remus Lupin attend patiemment que la nuit s'achève, la potion Tue-loup qu'il a avalée quelques heures plus tôt lui permettant de réprimer les pulsions sanguinaires qu'entraîne ordinairement l'état de lycanthrope. Plus bas, dans les donjons, le Maîtres des Potions Severus Rogue est assis à son bureau, une pile de devoirs rédigés par des élèves étalés devant lui, la plupart des copies portant à l'encre rouge les annotations cyniques et méprisantes du professeur. Un peu plus haut, faisant les cent pas dans son bureau, Albus Dumbledore réfléchit intensément à la guerre qui se prépare et à la prochaine occasion qu'il aura de se rendre à Pré-au-Lard pour renouveler sa provision de thé au citron. Les antiques corridors de pierre du château sont aussi déserts que si on s'était trouvé sur la lune, le concierge Rusard et sa chatte Miss Teigne veillant bien à ce qu'aucun élève n'enfreigne le couvre-feu. Ce soir, aucun fauteur de troubles n'a apparemment décidé de violer le règlement de l'école. Il plâne sur les salles vides un silence de mort que rien ne vient briser. Rien, pas même la silhouette blanche qui glisse souplement sur le sol de pierre nue, frêle et solitaire dans les ténèbres glacées.  
  
Un halo de lumière pâle tremblote autour d'elle, lui donnant des airs de luciole malade. Elle hésite, jette des coups d'œil inquiets autour d'elle, revient sur ses pas. Sa démarche est gracile et nerveuse comme celle d'un génie de la forêt. A travers le brouillard de mystère qui entoure la singulière crétaure, on devine des formes résolument masculines, celles d'un étudiant de seize ou dix-sept ans peut-être. Ses membres sont fins et ses mouvements emplis d'une grâce aérienne, ses pieds ne touchent pratiquement pas le sol alors qu'il avance à la façon d'un danseur, ondulant au rythme d'une musique qu'il est seul à entendre. On pourrait presque croire qu'il n'est pas humain, que c'est un elfe des bois ou un esprit errant qui se serait égaré dans les couloirs labyrintiques de Poudlard. Mais malgré toutes ses hésitations, il a l'air de savoir où il va. Simplement, il semble ne pas être très sûr de vouloir y aller...  
  
Sa large cape de soie d'un blanc étincelant flotte derrière lui comme il continue son chemin d'un pas rapide. Ses yeux gris brillent intensément dans les ténèbres et la masse blonde de ses cheveux forme une sorte d'auréole autour de son visage aux traits délicats qui semble luire de sa volonté propre. Ses lèvres sont serrées dans une grimace crispée, pleine d'incertitude et de crainte. Finalement il s'arrête, arrivé face au portrait en pied d'une grosse dame vêtue d'une ridicule robe rose. Il s'éclaircit doucement la gorge, tentant d'attirer l'attention de la femme qui dort profondément dans le cadre de bois clair. Les paupières, fardées de bleu pailleté d'or, papillonent un instant avant qu'un éclair de reconnaissance passe dans les yeux ensommeillés, le visage bouffi se détendant de nouveau.  
  
« Ah... Encore toi ! Entre, vas-y... »  
  
Le portrait s'efface et la silhouette blanche s'engage aussitôt dans l'ouverture sombre qui s'est révélée à lui. Au bout du couloir, la salle commune des Griffondors, toute de pourpre et d'or. Il continue sa course, traverse la pièce, se dirige vers les dortoirs des garçons. A présent, toute trace d'incertitude a disparu de sa démarche impatiente et nerveuse. Il pousse les battants massifs de la porte d'une des chambrées, s'appoche sur la pointe des pieds d'un des lits à baldaquins. Aucun bruit ne brise le silence pesant de la nuit, seulement le bruissement léger et régulier des respirations endormies. A travers la fenêtre, la lune répand une clarté laiteuse et évanescente sur la pièce.  
  
La silhouette de l'intru scintille d'une lumière blafarde et spectrale alors qu'il écarte les rideaux en face de lui. Il s'assoit avec précautions près du garçon brun qui repose paisiblement entre les draps de satin, prenant garde de ne pas le réveiller. Celui-là doit évoir lui aussi seize ou dix-sept ans. Un halo broussailleux de boucles noirs comme de l'encre entoure son visage fins. Ses traits délicats semblent taillés dans le marbre par un sculpteur de talent : les pommettes hautes et anguleuses, le nez droit aux arêtes parfaitement dessinées, la courbe doucee t énergique de la mâchoire, les lèvres fines pigmentées de rose tendre et de rouge sang... Sous la surface tendre et sensuelles de cette frimousse d'ange, le spectre ronronnant de l'innocence semble se lover avec délices. Le garçon fronce les sourcils dans son sommeil et un gémissement sourd s'échappe de ses lèvres entrouvertes, chargé de la terreur tremblante d'un probable cauchemar.  
  
La silhouette blanche se penche sur lui, chassant de la main une mèche brune qui est tombée sur le front pâle. D'une voix étranglée, il murmure :  
  
« Harry... »  
  
Le garçon brun ouvre les yeux, comme pour répondre à son nom. Ses prunelles, d'un vert émeraude vibrant, sont encore voilées de fatigue. Un éclair fauve les traverse et il se redresse brusquement, les yeux écarquillés, le souffle rapide.  
  
« Malfoy ?!! Qu'est-ce que tu... »  
  
Une fureur révoltée se lit sur ses traits indignés. Comme pour l'apaiser, le blond lui prend le bras, plongeant son regard d'acier dans celui, bouillant de colère, de son compagnon. Il pose une main douce et calme sur les lèvres tremblantes de rage, l'empêchant de parler.  
  
« Chhhhhhtt... Calme-toi... Je ne suis pas Malfoy. »  
  
Les prunelles vertes s'emplissent d'incompréhension, dévisageant dans un questionnement brûlant les traits aristocratiques du Serpentard en face de lui. Un sourire sarcastique étire ses lèvres minces.  
  
« - Si tu n'es pas Malfoy, tu sais que tu lui ressembles beaucoup ? Qui es- tu, alors ? Et que fais-tu ici ?

- Je ne suis qu'une ombre de ce qui aurait pu être. Une chimère qui n'a d'autre choix que de hanter tes nuits, puisque dès qu'il fait jour la lumière du soleil dissipe implacablement les ombres et les ténèbres. Ne me chasses pas, Harry. Ou bien peut-être comptes-tu me refuser le seul lambeau d'emprise qui me reste sur ta vie ? »  
  
Le brun dévisage intensément la silhouette blanche qui lui fait face, troublé par la pointe de tristesse dont est empreinte la voix de l'adolescent. Ces traits pâles, cette contenance pleine de noblesse orgueilleuse, cette voix claire et vibrante sont incontestablement ceux de Draco Malfoy, l'ennemi juré de Harry depuis à présent plus de six années. Le garçon ne se rappelle pourtant pas avoir jamais vu Malfoy arborer une mine aussi défaite, inquiète, comme s'il était déjà vaincu et qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'à espérer la clémence de ses adversaires. Il hésite, déconcerté. Finalement, un soupir échappe à ses lèvres serrées.  
  
« - Même si je voulais te le refuser, est-ce que je pourrais le faire ?  
  
- Il te suffirait de me dire de partir et je le ferais...  
  
- Nous sommes dans un rêve, n'est-ce pas ? »  
  
Le blond ne répond pas, mais il sourit doucement, hochant la tête d'un air amusé.  
  
« Alors je ne te le demanderai pas. Tu peux rester si tu veux. Pour ce soir, en tous cas... »  
  
Le sourire triste et moqueur du fantôme s'élargit.  
  
« - Pour ce soir seulement, bien sûr... Comme à chaque fois...  
  
- A chaque fois ? Parce que tu viens souvent dans mes rêves ?...  
  
- Chaque soir. Et à chaque fois, tu me dis la même chose. Qui je suis ? Je suis une ombre. Ce que je fais l ? Je veille sur ton sommeil. Comment je suis entr ? La grosse dame, ma complice, m'a laissé entrer. Puis-je rester ? Oui, mais seulement pour ce soir.  
  
- Je répète à chaque fois la même chose ? Oh... Ca doit être parce que nous sommes dans un rêve, je suppose. Il faut m'excuser, mais au matin j'ai toujors du mal à me rappeler de quoi j'ai rêvé pendant la nuit. Alors même si je te répète toujours la même chose, pour moi c'est comme si c'était toujours la première fois que je te le disais. Je ne m'en rend pas compte, excuse-moi...  
  
- Je sais, ne t'en fais pas pour ça...C'est juste que c'est un peu vexant de voir qe tu ne m'acceptes jamais auprés de toi pour plus d'une nuit. Même si en fait, à chaque nouvelle nuit, tu me laisses revenir... C'est toujours vexant de voir que l'on est seulement toléré à un endroit où on voudrait être accepté sans conditions. J'aimerais bien que tu me fasses confiance...  
  
- Confiance ?... Oh... Je suis désolé, mais à la lumière du jour tu te donnes toujours beaucoup de peine pour faire de ma vie un enfer... Je sais bien que tu n'es pas le même Malfoy, mais tu comprendras sans doute qu'il m'est un peu difficile de faire confiance à mon annemi juré...Au fait, si tu n'es pas Malfoy, comment dois-je t'appeler ?  
  
- Draco serait parfait... C'est mon prénom, tu sais ?... »  
  
Un sourire amusé étire les lèvres du Serpentard devant la grimace que fait Harry.  
  
« - Je suppose que tu as raison... Draco...  
  
- J'ai toujours raison...

- Si tu commences à faire ce genre de réflexions, je vais finir par croire que c'est le véritable Draco Malfoy que j'ai en face de moi, et pas une simple projection onirique.  
  
- Je ne suis pas une projection onrique ! Je te l'ai dit, je suis une ombre de ce qui aurait pu être...  
  
- Ce qui aurait pu être si quoi ?  
  
- Si les choses avaient été différentes. Si nous avions été dans le même camps, si tu avais accepté ma main en première année, si j'avais été ton ami plutôt que Weasley, si mon père n'avait pas été un Mangemort et toi le Garçon-qui-a-survécu, si j'étais né dans une autre famille que la mienne... Si j'avais eu le courage de te montrer qui je suis vraiment, de te parler...  
  
- Ce soir, nous sommes dans un rêve, n'est-ce pas ? Alors tu peux me dire tout ce que tu veux me dire, non ?  
  
- A quoi bon ? Demain, tu auras tout oublié.  
  
- J'ai envie de savoir... Et puis, ce n'est pas sûr que j'oublie ! Parfois il m'arrive de me souvenir de certains rêves...  
  
- Je ne suis pas spur de vouloir que tu te souviennes non plus...  
  
- S'il te plaît Draco, raconte-moi...  
  
- ... Bon. Pose-moi toutes les questions que tu veux et je répondrai.  
  
- Es-tu un Mangemort ? »  
  
Un rictus amer barre les lèvres du Serpentard qui se fige soudain, comme si on l'avait frappé.  
  
« - Non, Harry, je ne suis pas un Mangemort. Mon père aimerait que je le devienne, pourtant... C'est simplement trop m'en demander que de vouloir que je m'agenouille devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres. D'abord, parce qu'il est hors de question que je m'agenouille devant qui que ce soit. Je suis mon propre maître et je compte bien le rester. Je me fiche éperdument que Voldemort soit le mage le plus puissant que le monde Sorcier ait connu depuis plus de cinq cent ans. Je ne ploierai pas devant lui ! La seconde raison, c'est que je n'apprécie pas du tout son goût pour le sang et la violence, notamment envers le Moldus. Torturer, assassiner et massacrer des gens qui n'ont pas de pouvoirs magiques... Cela me dégoûte profondément. Ne te méprend pas, je n'ai pas dit que j'aimais les Moldus ! Je les méprise. Je n'y peux rien, c'est comme ça que j'ai été éduqué. Et personne n'est parfait, non ? Mais le comportement du Seigneur des Ténèbres est inacceptable. Un peu comme battre un chien, et le faire uniquement parce qu'on en a la possibilité... C'est lâche, c'est indigne, c'est répugnant. Dans les histoires anciennes, on disait qe la grandeur des guerriers se mesurait à la valeur des ennemis vaincus. Alors je ne m'agenouillerai pas devant un boucher, un tyran qui n'a même pas la carrure d'un nain.  
  
- En fait, tu ne t'es pas fait Mangemort parce que tu es encore plus arrogant que Voldemort... »  
  
Draco jette au Griffondor un regard assassin.  
  
« - On peut voir les choses comme ça, oui... Que veux-tu savoir d'autre ?  
  
- Pourquoi détestes-tu à ce point les Sorciers nés de parents Moldus ?  
  
- Je ne les détestes pas. Cela fait simplement partie de ma couverture, si on peut dire... Je porte depuis ma naissance un masque de haine que mes parents ont placé sur mon visage à la seconde où j'ai vu le jour. Même maintenant, ils m'ont bien fait comprendre qu'il valait mieux pour moi que je continue à le porter.  
  
- Comment ça ?  
  
- Disons seulement qu'ils peuvent être très persuasifs quand ils le veulent... Et il faut bien que Lucius s'entraîne de temps en temps à lancer les sortilèges impardonnables, sans quoi il perdrait la main... »  
  
Harry ouvre toute grande la bouche, les yeux ronds, une étincelle de colère brillant dans ses prunelles vertes.  
  
« - Tu veux dire que ton père a jeté un Doloris sur son propre fils ?  
  
- Cela lui est arrivé à plusieurs reprises. Mais crois-moi, la douleur est loin d'être la punition la plus terrible qu'il m'ait infligée. C'est quand il utilise l'Impero que les choses commencent à se gâter, même si avec le temps j'ai appris à le combattre de façon convenable...  
  
- Pourquoi n'en as-tu pas parlé à Dumbledore ?  
  
- Dumbledore ? Pourquoi ? Je n'ai aucune intention de nuire à ma famille. Lucius a beau être une parfaite ordure, il reste mon père. Je ne lui veux aucun mal.  
  
- Comment peux-tu lui pardonner de t'avoir traité ainsi ?  
  
- Je n'ai jamais dit que je lui avais pardonné. Mais en faisant ça, il a perdu tout mon amour et mon affection. J'estime que c'est déjà une punition suffisante.  
  
- Et bien pas moi ! Es-tu seuemnt conscient que c'est à cause de lui et de ses idéaux corrompus que tu es devenu le petit prince Mangemort des Serpentards ? A cause de lui que nous avons toujours été ennemis ?  
  
- Je sais.  
  
- Tu devrais le détester de tout ton cœur après tout ce qu'il t'a fait subir !  
  
- Peut-être que je n'ai pas le courage de le haïr... »  
  
Harry a maintenant l'air déconcerté et confus. Il fronce les ourcils et se tord les mains nerveusement, observant le visage pâle et désemparé de Draco.  
  
« - Je n'ai pas le courage de le haïr, Harry. Ce sont les Griffondors qui sont courageux. Nous, les Serpentards, nous avons l'ambition et la ruse, mais pas le courage. Je n'ai pas le courage de haïr mon père, comme je n'ai pas le courage de venir te parler.  
  
- C'est pourtant ce que tu es en train de faire en ce moment même.  
  
- Uniquement parce que nous sommes dans un rêve ! Ca ne compte pas, demain tu ne te souviendras de rien !  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de faire la même chose dans la réalit ?  
  
- Je t'en prie, Harry ! Tu sais comme moi qu'à la lumière du jour, les choses ne seraient pas aussi simples qu'elles le sont maintenant ! Tu t'écarterais dés que j'essaierais de m'approcher... Même maintenant, tu ne me tolères que parce qu'il fait nuit et que demain rien de tout ça n'aura plus d'importance. »  
  
Le Griffondor reste silencieux un moment, jouant distraitement avec une de ses boucles brunes. Puis il hoche tristement la tête.  
  
« - Tu as sûrement raison, oui... Je serais trop aveuglé par la haine pour t'écouter. Mais il y en a d'autres que moi qui seraient sûrement prêts à le faire. Si ru veux te débarasser de ce masque et rejoindre le camps de Dumbledore, Poudlard regorge de personnes à qui tu pourrais t'adresser.  
  
- Mais pour quoi faire ? Tu n'as décidément rien compris, Potter ! »  
  
Harry fronce les sourcils, fixant le visage du Serpentard comme s'il voulait y faire un trou. Peut-être qu'ainsi, il pourrait mieux voir ce qui se cachait derrière, peut-être même comprendre...  
  
« Non, apparemment je n'ai rien compris... Explique-moi, Draco. Je veux vraiment te connaître. »  
  
Le blond éclate de rire, rejetant la tête en arrière dans un brusque accès de gaieté.  
  
« Me connaître ! Harry ! Il te faudrait bien plus qu'une nuit pour me connaître ! Vous autres Griffondors, vous êtes tellement naïfs ! C'est trop adorable ! »  
  
Le Griffondor reste silencieux, son regard curieux fixé sur le Serpentard hilare.  
  
« - Tu sais que tes yeux sont d'une couleur vraiment étrange ? Je ne l'avais jamais remarqué avant... Ou alors peut-être qu'ils ne sont comme ça que quand tu ris. Et comme je ne t'avais jamais vu rire...  
  
- Comment ça, une « couleur « étrange » ?...  
  
- Et bien, c'est une sorte de gris-bleu... On dirait presque du métal liquide... C'est plustôt joli, comme couleur. »  
  
Le blond sourit d'un air amusé.  
  
« - Tu vois bien que tu devrais passer plus de temps à regarder mes yeux ! D'habitude, tu es trop occupé à m'insulter pour prendre le temps de les admirer... Tu ne sais pas tout ce que tu râtes.  
  
- Arrête un peu de faire l'imbécile, Draco ! Explique-moi pourquoi cela ne te servirait à rien de parler avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi pour lui dire que tu ne veux pas rejoindre Voldemort ?  
  
- J'ai dit que je ne voulais pas le rejoindre, c'est vrai, mais ça s'arrête l ! Je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais aider Dumbledore dans son combat épique contre le Méchant Mage Maléfique !  
  
- Vraiment ? Alors je ne comprend plus ce que tu attends de moi. Tu m'as toujours détesté. Pourquoi voudrais-tu tout d'un coup que je sache qui tu es, que je te fasse confiance ? Si ce n'est pas pour que le Garçon-qui-a- survécu t'aide à entrer dans les bonnes grâces de Dumbledore, pourquoi ?  
  
Le Serpentard soupire longuement.  
  
« Tu n'as VRAIMENT rien compris, Harry !  
  
Explique-moi... »  
  
Le Serpentard garde le silence, le regard dans le vague. Puis un petit rire s'étrangle dans sa gorge et il secoue la tête, comme pour en chasser une pensée désagréable. De toutes ses forces, il lutte contre les larmes qui menacent de déborder des lacs argentés de ses yeux. Harry n'a pas l'air d'avoir remarqué quoi que ce soit.  
  
« - Il ne t'est jamais venu à l'esprit que peut-être, ce n'était pas à Saint Potter, Héros du Monde Sorcier, que je voulais confier mes secrets ? Que peut-être, c'est à Harry que je voulais parler ? Te parler à toi, et pas à une des façades que tu opposes d'ordinaire au monde ?  
  
- Ne dis pas de bêtises, Malfoy. La plupart des gens ne voient jamais de moi que ce qu'ils veulent, un sauveur ou un exemple. Ils se fichent éperdument de qui je suis. Ce n'est pas moi qu'ils veulent, c'est un héros pour lutter contre Voldemort. Pourquoi serais-tu différent d'eux ? Tu ne sais pas qui je suis. Ne parle pas de choses dont tu ignores tout. »  
  
Le Griffondor parle d'un ton tranchant, un peu amer, sans réplique. Le blond relève la tête, un sourire tendre sur les lèvres.  
  
« Je crois que c'est plutôt toi qui ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. Je te connais, Harry. Je te connais mieux que la plupart des gens. Au moins aussi bien que Ron et Hermione. Peut-être même mieux. J'ai passé des années à te haïr et à t'observer, à te détester de tout mon cœur. Je t'en voulais d'avoir rejeté mon amitié en première année. Je me disais que tu étais la personne la plus haïssable du monde et je suivais des yeux le moindre de tes gestes dans l'espoir de te voir trébucher et tomber. Et bien des fois, j'ai assisté à tes chutes et tes déboires. Je m'en réjouissais. Mais à chaque fois, tu te relevais. Et curieusement, avec le temps qui passait, j'ai fini par apprendre à te connaître. Je savais déchiffrer sur ton visage toutes les émotions qui t'agitaient. Tu n'as jamais su très bien les cacher et on pouvait lire en toi comme dans un livre ouvert, pour peu qu'on ait pris la peine de t'observer un peu. Tu ne t'es jamais demandé comment je faisais pour toujours te mettre en colère aussi facilement ? Je savais toutes tes forces et tes faiblesses, tout ce qui faisait de toi le Griffondor intrépide et loyal que tout le monde acclamait comme leur héros, tout ce qui avait forgé chez toi cette volonté implacable qui fait trembler même Voldemort, et la vulnérabilité toute humaine qui te torture sans cesse, la peur de décevoir, de ne pas être à la hauteur, de perdre ceux que tu aimes... J'ai fini par te connaître mieux que je me connaissais moi-même. N'est-ce pas cela que recommandent les vieux préceptes ? Connais ton ennemi... Mais je ne voulais plus être ton ennemi. Je n'arrivais plus à te haïr, désormais. Je redoublais d'efforts, j'employais toute mon énergie à rendre ta vie misérable, à me convaincre que je te détestais toujours. Sans succès. Jusqu'au jour où il m'a été impossible de continuer ainsi et où j'ai dû me rendre à l'évidence. Cette histoire est d'une banalité à pleurer, tu ne trouves pas ? Je ne voulais plus te voir souffrir, je ne voulais pas que tu me regardes avec dégoût ou avec haine. Ce que je désirais, c'était ton amitié. Ou plutôt non, pas tout à fait. Puisque ce soir, nous sommes dans un rêve, je peux bien te le dire, n'est-ce pas ? Ce que je voulais de toi, Harry, c'était ton amour. »  
  
Le Griffondor reste silencieux un moment, puis il déglutit péniblement.  
  
« - Tu... Tu veux dire que tu...  
  
- Que je suis tombé amoureux de toi ? Oui, c'est ce que je veux dire.  
  
- Oh... Eh bien alors... Euh... Heureusement que ce n'est qu'un rêve ! »  
  
Le blond se crispe et recule un peu, un sourire amusé étirant ses lèvres comme il essaie de dissimuler l'étincelle de douleur qui brille dans ses prunelles argentées.  
  
« - Comment ça, « heureusement que ce n'est qu'un rêve » ?  
  
- Heureusement, oui... Parce que dans la réalité, je n'aurais sûrement jamais osé faire ça... »  
  
Là-dessus, le Griffondor se penche doucement sur son compagnon et pose sur ses lèvres un chaste baiser. Draco frémit, se trouvant soudain à court de souffle. Harry se recule aussitôt, souriant, observant sa réaction. Ce n'est qu'un baiser, mais il fait au Serpentard l'effet d'un avant-goût de paradis. Et Draco n'est pas homme à se contenter d'un aperçu quand le paradis en question est à portée de son bras. Dès que ses esprits lui sont revenus, il s'avance résolumment et attire le Griffondor dans une étreinte rageuse et possessive, s'emparant avidemment des lèvres innocentes de son compagnon stupéfait. Harry pousse un cri de surprise mais s'abandonne bien vite aux baisers passionnés de son amant.  
  
° ° °  
  
L'aube est proche à présent et la lune disparaît peu à peu à l'horizon, dévorée par les premiers rayons de soleil blâfards. Draco contemple avec appréhension le lever du jour, sachant parfaitement que cela signifie qu'il lui faudra bientôt partir. Lové contre sa poitrine, prisonnier dans l'étau jaloux de ses bras, Harry dort paisiblement, le visage enfoui dans le cou de son ennemi de toujours. Un rayon de soleil vient lui chatouiller le nez et il ouvre les yeux, souriant au Serpentard près de lui.  
  
« - Tu es toujours là... J'avais peur que mon rêve ne soit terminé...  
  
- Je suis toujours là, oui. Mais il va bientôt falloir que j'y aille.  
  
- Draco, je voulais te dire... Je ne peux pas t'y obliger mais j'aimerais vraiment que tu trouves le courage de me parler dans la réalité. Je ne refuserai pas de t'écouter. Pas après ce soir et tout ce que tu m'as dit...  
  
- Les choses ne sont pas aussi faciles dans la réalité que dans les rêves, Harry.  
  
- Je sais. Mais je pense que ça vaudrait la peine d'essayer. Dans tous les cas, même si tu décides de ne pas venir à la lumière du jour... Sache que tu seras le bienvenu si tu décides de me rendre de nouveau visite dans mes rêves. Je t'y accueillerai toujours, et sans conditions...  
  
- Merci. »  
  
Le Serentard garde les yeux plongés dans ceux, immenses et désespérés, de son amant. Harry sent les sanglots monter dans sa gorge.  
  
« - Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que ce sont des adieux que je te fais ?  
  
- Chhhhhhttt... Non, ce ne sont pas des adieux. Ca fait simplement mal parce que c'est la fin d'un rêve et qu'en te réveillant, tu auras tout oublié...  
  
- Je n'oublierai pas ! Merlin, Draco, comment peux-tu croire que je puisse oublier alors que ce soir je suis tombé amoureux de toi...  
  
- Tu oublieras, Harry... Ce n'est pas de ta faute, mais tu oublieras. Ce n'est pas possible d'être amoureux d'une ombre. Demain, de nouveau, je serai l'ennemi, l'objet de tes craintes et de ta haine. Dis-toi bien que ce n'est pas de ta faute si je n'ai pas assez de force pour être autre chose qu'une ombre. Et on ne peut pas aimer un fantôme  
  
- Mais je... »  
  
La main de Draco se referme sur sa baguette comme il se penche sur son amant, déposant un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres tremblantes. A l'oreille de Harry, il murmure presque tendrement « Oubliettes ! » A la seconde où le sort de mémoire entre en action, les orbes couleur d'émeraude se voilent doucement et le garçon s'endort. Draco se lève et sort de la pièce. Lorsqu'il passe de nouveau devant le portrait de la grosse dame, celle-ci le considère d'un air sévère.  
  
« Encore ? Tu ne te décideras donc jamais, mon garçon ? »  
  
Le blond secoue la tête, la gorge trop serrée pour répondre. Avec précautions, il se glisse jusqu'au dortoir des Serpentards. Là, il se débarrasse de sa cape blanche et se faufile entre les draps immaculés. Peu à peu, le château s'éveille. Il n'y a désormais plus de place pour les fantômes dans les couloirs de Poudlard.  
  
The End  
  
° ° ° ° ° ° °  
  
Bon et bien voilà... Si vous êtes arrivés jusque là, je peux peut-être même vous demander de laisser une review avant de partir ( ?


End file.
